The Forgotten Voice
by stickysillyputty
Summary: Every day she'd sit and watch him. Beautiful, but aloof and distant; to perfect to ever attain. Yes, in many ways, the man she loved was all too similar to the flower that bore his name.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everybody! Here's another songfic from yours truly, stickysillyputty. Lyrics are from **_**Heart of Gold **_**by Birdy. I highly recommend listening to the song as you read. Enjoy!**

Echo sat by the side of the lake, dipping her toes in the crystal-clear water. She cast a forlorn glance at the man kneeling on the opposite shore. He looked up at her, and her heart skipped a beat. Then he frowned, creasing his perfect forehead.

"You're making ripples. Stop it." he commanded, before returning his attention to his reflection.

_I can be strong when I want to be,  
You think I'm weak 'cause you can tear me apart  
With the words that you speak_

"Stop it." She shot back at him, putting as much snark into her- or rather, his- words as she could.

_You think you're in control but you don't understand  
How much you are wrong  
You choose to lash out at me, I've done nothing wrong_

He didn't even notice. He just kept staring dreamily at the image of his own handsome visage in the water.

"I'm so beautiful." He sighed.

"So beautiful." She repeated bitterly. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually meant the words. Sure, he was still strikingly attractive, but what did it matter? His beauty was only skin deep, a thin veneer concealing his rotten core.

_All you crave is attention  
And just to be loved. You need to be loved_

__She hated the way he made her recite compliments she didn't mean. How dare he take advantage of her like that! Why did she even put up with him? Why didn't she leave and find someone else, someone who respected her? She sighed, knowing very well why she put up with him. Narcissus was her destiny, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

_And I want to be free  
When my heart is made from gold  
And forgiveness seems too bold  
I still find it in my heart  
To say, "I love you."_

It was the reason she couldn't have left with those kind demigods who had offered to take her with them. She would never be able to leave until she did one of two things: made Narcissus love her, or broke her curse. Since the latter was impossible, she thought that she might as well try to win his affections, but she was failing… for the second time.

_When my heart is made from gold  
And the hurt is just too bold  
I still find it in my heart  
To say, "I love you."_

__She had hoped that when the demigods took away the reflective bronze at the bottom of the lake, Narcissus would no longer be compelled to stare at his reflection. But that was not the case. He was cursed, and it would take a lot more than that to free him. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to break Narcissus' curse any more than she knew how to break her own.

_Is there not enough to use your love for me  
To get past the things that cause you envy and hate  
And the fights that they bring?_

__The only thing that had changed since the removal of the bronze mirror was that Narcissus complained more. He whined about the loss of the golden luster that had illuminated his skin, and Echo was forced to parrot his self-pitying words.

_You say you're looked on as small.  
Can't understand why you don't have it all  
But you don't know how I fight for you_

Every day she brought him food, forcing it past his lips when he ignored it. It had never occurred to the other nymphs that he needed actual sustenance to stay alive. They were too busy worshiping him to remember that he was a human, a man who needed to be taken care of. She was the only thing keeping him alive, and did he even notice? Did he even care?

_And believe in your aims,  
I just wanna do right by you,  
Forget what has changed 'cause nothing has changed_

__

She couldn't believe she was putting herself through this again. Why hadn't she learned her lesson the first time around? She knew exactly how this was going to end. With her left alone, unable to even wail and express her grief.

_And I want to be free  
When my heart is made from gold  
And forgiveness seems too bold  
I still find it in my heart  
To say, "I love you."_

Echo's expression hardened. No, she would not repeat her past mistakes. She would not watch helplessly as the man she loved slowly perished. One way or another, she _would _bring an end to his curse. But how? No cunning plan, like the one Leo had concocted, could be the true solution. Any distraction she caused would only capture his attention for a short while. To free him permanently, she would need something stronger, deeper. And, she realized, something that came purely from herself. It was _her_ task, and hers alone, to save Narcissus. It was the reason she'd returned to the living world with him.

_When my heart is made from gold  
And the hurt is just too bold  
I still find it in my heart  
To say, "I love you."_

She thought about Narcissus, about why she loved him. She concentrated all her feelings about him into a pinprick of energy deep within her. She felt a surge of power within her, but as quickly as it came, it faded away. Her thoughts were tainted by negative memories of him, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't ignore all of his flaws.

_But you don't have to be so mean  
You're such a drama queen  
The way you play on every weakness that you see in me  
To make you strong, you were all along  
_

She gritted her teeth and focused all of her energy inward.

_Don't do it for him, do it for yourself_. She thought silently. Once Narcissus was free, he would have to love her. And maybe, just maybe, his love would be the key to unlocking her own curse. So she took a deep breath and felt the power grow inside of her. It was almost too much to bear, and she curled up in a ball.

_So don't pretend like you can hardly breathe  
Like it's down to me  
'Cause it's so unfair that you can't succeed_

_He needs you, she_ told herself. _He isn't strong enough to rescue himself, he's depending on you. _He always treated her like she didn't matter. Well, she'd show him.

_Well, you're so wrong  
We're still so young_

__She writhed in agony on the shore of the river, her washed-out blue eyes full of tears as they locked on Narcissus. Why didn't he look up at her? Why couldn't he see what she was putting herself through to save him? He never had, had he? From the minute she'd met him, he had too self-absorbed to notice the poor nymph pining after him. Well, there would be no more of that. She would _make_ him look up.

_And I want to be free  
When my heart is made from gold  
And forgiveness seems too bold  
I still find it in my heart  
To say, "I love you."_

The power Echo was drawing from her love of Narcissus- and her own desire for freedom- was starting to consume her. So at last, she focused her attention on Narcissus and released the shockwave of pure energy. As she did so, she let out a guttural scream. It was the first sound she had uttered in a millennia that had come purely from her.

_When my heart is made from gold  
And the hurt is just too bold  
I still find it in my heart_

Narcissus sat bolt upright. He looked around, bewildered and confused. What was he doing here? His eyes found the unconscious girl on the other side of the lake, and he sprinted to her side.

"E-Echo, what happened?" he stammered, as memories slowly came back to him. "Nemesis, the curse… d-did you save me? You always said… but I never understood…"

It was then that Echo pale blue eyes fluttered open. Narcissus, overcome with emotion, planted a kiss on her mouth. Echo's heart nearly stopped beating from the shock. She smiled, though a moment later her face crumpled into an expression of dismay. At that moment, she realized was still unable

_To say, "I love you."_

**And they lived happily ever after… or did they?! Chapter two should be up sometime soon, so stay tuned. Please review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, or have any suggestions for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it`s stickysillyputty! I hope you like this chapter. The song is **_**Jar of Hearts**_** by Christina Perri.**

Echo huddled in the back of the small cave, her knees pulled to her chest. It would be difficult for him to find her here, though she doubted he was looking very hard.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Ever since she'd freed him, he spent all his spare time with her. At first she'd been elated, but she'd quickly realized his true intentions. He only wanted her to repeat compliments to him. Although he was no longer enamoured with his reflection, his personality hadn't changed. He was every bit as full of himself as he had been all those years ago; when he was alive the first time.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

At first, Narcissus had turned to whatever nymph was closest when he needed an ego boost. They were thrilled that he was finally paying attention to them, and all too happy to shower him with compliments. But gradually, their patience wore thin. Narcissus demanded a constant stream of praise, but he couldn't have cared less about the nymphs who were providing it. So one by one, they all became fed up with him, until he was unable to find a single member of his fan club who was willing to spend time with him. So who did he turn to? The girl who couldn't choose what she said… or didn't say.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Echo had tolerated this for about a week, but now she had reached her limit. Never again would she let Narcissus use her. No longer would she be his puppet; a defenceless girl with no will of her own, unable to object to his harassment. Somehow, she had to put an end to his condescending ways; for her sake, and that of her sister nymphs. But how could the girl who'd spent most of her life admiring Narcissus bring herself to stand up to him?

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

She doubted she was strong enough for the task. Maybe she should ask one of the other nymphs, like Asitrise or Nesilia or… no. She had kept Narcissus alive, and now it was her duty deal with him. How could she have been so blind? She'd been so enamoured by his beauty that she'd failed to see the monster he truly was. She of all people should have known that the gods always cursed people for a reason.

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Echo stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave. She was done hiding. If Narcissus was not looking for her, she would seek him out herself. If she was going to do this, she had to do it now. If the young demigods succeeded in their quest, the Doors of Death would once again be unlocked. This meant she could be sent back to the Underworld any day now. She'd died once, broken-hearted and alone. If she was going to die a second time, it wouldn't be before she finally stood up to the man who had ruined her life not once but twice now.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Echo moved silently through the woods, searching for Narcissus. All of a sudden, she realized that she knew exactly where he was. The thought made her smile. The gods could be cruel, but they weren't unjust. They never gave curses that didn't reflect the person they were inflicted on. Just as Narcissus used his looks to wreak havoc, so had Echo once used her voice. The mindless gossiping hadn't been very nice, but it wasn't the real reason for her curse. It was just an excuse made by a goddess too embarrassed to admit the real reason.

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

As much as Echo hated her curse, she had to admit it made sense. In her first life she had been very malleable; participating in wild schemes without a thinking of what was right or wrong. So when her sisters set their sights on a god, she had readily agreed to distract his wife while they cavorted with him. She sang for the goddess, keeping her occupied while the other nymphs occupied her husband. When the goddess discovered what was going on, she was furious. As punishment for listening to the foolish words of others, it was the words of others she would have to repeat for the rest of her days.

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

Echo paused for a moment and leaned against a tree. What was she thinking? She was no heroine. Despite her conviction to stop Narcissus, she had no idea how she would do it. He was a half-mad bully, and she was a defenseless young girl. She closed her eye and gritted her teeth. No. She was more than that. If she'd had the power to undo Narcissus' curse, she could use that power to undo Narcissus. She was done obeying the orders of others. She made up her mind then and there that she would never again bend to Narcissus' will. With newfound resolve, she darted between the trees to her destination.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Echo broke through the trees and stepped into a clearing. Sure enough, there was Narcissus, admiring his reflection in the crystal-clear waters of a pristine lake. The sight made her hands curl into fists. After all she'd done to free him; this was how he chose to spend his time? He looked up at her, frowning once again.

"Where have you been? He snapped. It doesn't matter. I knew you'd show up sooner or later. You can't resist my beauty." Echo's blood boiled. Who was he to tell her how to feel? He glanced up from his reflection, confused as to why she hadn't repeated him. She bit her tongue until it bled, and her vision tinged red. She began advancing, take small, measured steps towards him.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Her head was swimming and she felt faint. Still, she kept walking towards him. His scowl deepened, and she wondered why she had ever considered him handsome. She clenched her jaw, struggling to keep the words from bursting forth. She stalked Narcissus, her eyes fierce. She would not break. She felt like all the words she had ever wanted to say were trapped inside her moth, waiting to be released. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She screwed her eyes shut and spat the words at Narcissus. But they were not his own.

_"Who do you think you are?"_

His eyes widened in shock and he stared at the girl walking towards him. His muscles started to tremble and he gasped for breath.

_"Who do you think you are?"_

The sensations wracking his body were strange and yet horribly familiar. With the last of strength, he managed to swivel his head, gazing once more at his wavering reflection.

_"Who do you think you are?"_

Echo opened her eyes and knelt at the water's edge. She lowered her hand to brush a silky, milk-white petal. Just as he had as a man, Narcissus bent over the water, gazing at his beautiful reflection. It was the fate he had desired, and she was glad she'd been able to grant it to him. As she stood, she noticed a tall, regal figure on the other side of the lake.

"Young Echo, it appears you have found a way of lifting the curse I placed upon you." The figure

spoke in a disapproving tone.

"Indeed, Lady Hera." Echo replied, struggling to keep her voice level. The goddess' eyes were full of disdain, but beneath that there was something else. Something like… respect?

"You summoned a great deal of strength today. So much, in fact, that you were able to unite my two forms, if only for a moment. So in return I'd like to offer you something. As you know, the demigods are on their way to the House of Hades, where they intend to free the Doors of Death. When they do this, you will be forced to return to the Underworld. After what you've done today, that hardly seems fair. So, if you wish, I can contact my brother Hades and ask him to remove you from his list of escaped souls."

Echo felt as if a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. It was too much to take in, but she managed to choke out a "thank you."

Hera gave her a grudging half smile. "I hope that from now on you will use your voice for good." And with that, she vanished.

Echo stood at the edge of the lake and, after a moment's hesitation, she glanced in. She was surprised by her reflection. Had her eyes always been so blue? The girl in the lake looked strong and self-assured. She smiled at herself, not a smile of vanity but of congratulations. Because today, she, Echo; the nymph with the forgotten voice, had discovered her true self once more.

**Did you love it? Hate it? Please let me know! I relied heavily on real Greek mythology as a reference for the background of Echo's curse. I felt sorry for her because in the myths, she suffers a tragic ending. I addition to that, Rick Riordan never saw it fit to follow up with her in the books. I felt that her second life deserved a better ending. **


End file.
